1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel vacuum cleaner, particularly, to a radio vacuum cleaner with remote control device for dust cleaning operation without external power line connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, all vacuum cleaners usually require external power supply and manual traction. Because power sockets installed in buildings are not usually available at all locations, it is necessary to provide the vacuum cleaner with a long power cord, and sometimes, an extension line is required for cleaning the spacious areas. In addition, because the cleaning operation has to be performed by manual traction from place to place, tangling of the power cord or pulling of the power plug out of the power socket often occurs. Therefore, the inconvenience of requiring an external power line leaves much room for improvement in the prior art vacuum cleaner.